Pats Pokeworld Travels: Kanto
by Swimmerboss17
Summary: Pat begins his long awaited Journey through the Kanto region.  Based vaguely on Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to, but I do own all OC's **

**If you wish to submit an OC please describe Pokemon, gender, trainer type etc. Keep Pokemon Kanto for now. I need rivals and good ones, so OCs would be extremely helpful.**

Chapter 1  
>Pat woke up to the sound of a lady's voice calling him.<br>"Pat get up your gonna be late to get your Pokemon. Leo and Marshall are already here," it said.  
>"I forgot," Pat thought and so he said. "One sec mom."<br>Pat bounced out of bed and got into the black t-shirt, red jacket and red hat he always wore. He fitted the red hat over his extremely messy black hair. He put on his jeans, his red sneakers, then he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.  
>His mom was waiting for him with two other teens. One was his best friend, Leo. Leo had his gold hair spiked up and was wearing the usual, a green jacket over a black shirt with purple cargo pants. He always dressed this way because his idol, Blue, a boy who left on his journey a little while ago, dressed like that. Leo looked almost exactly like him.<br>The other person there was a beautiful, brunette, fourteen year old girl, Pats other friend, Marshall. Marshall was tall, and was wearing a blue tank top and a red skirt. On the top of her head was a white top hat with a red bow and the a poke ball symbol. She was dressed like the girl that started with Blue: Green.  
>Both Leo and Marshall looked impatient, but not angry.<br>"Ready Pat," Leo asked.  
>"Uhh duh," Pat said.<br>"Good," said Marshall. "Now we can go."  
>"Race you to the lab,"Pat said. "Last one there is a rotten Exeggacute." Then Pat barreled by his friends and ran out the door. They followed suite saying stuff like,<br>"Hey, no fair," and, "."  
>When they got to the lab, Pat had won because of his surprise head start, the three soon to be trainers were breathing heavily, and their shoes were hurting their feet.<br>"We need running shoes," Pat said between breaths.  
>"Agreed," said Leo.<br>"Ah, hello there," said a voice. The three soon to be trainers whirled around. Standing in the doorway was an oldish man in a white lab coat with grayish blonde hair.  
>"Hello there," the man said again. "As you probably know, I am Professor Oak. I study Pokemon. Are you three here for your first Pokemon?"<br>"Yes sir," said Pat.  
>"Well then, why don't you have a look at these three fine young specimens," said the professor. Then he took three pokeballs out of his coat pocket. "This is Bulbasaur," said Oak, tossing the first ball.<br>Out of the ball came a little green Pokemon with a green tulip bulb on its back. It stood on four legs, and had small fangs poking out of its mouth.  
>"Bulbasaur, bulba," It said. Pat noticed that Leo was eyeing it with interest.<br>"Well," he thought. "This is the Pokemon that Blue started with, and Leo has always loved Bulbasaurs anyway."  
>"Are the three of you ready for the next Pokemon?" asked Oak, snapping Pat back to reality.<br>"Yep," said Marshall.  
>"Alright then, well this Pokemon is Charmander," said Oak throwing a second ball in the air. Out of that came an orange lizard standing on two legs with a round head and a flame on the end of it's tail.<br>"Mander," the lizard said. "Charmander."  
>"This one is mine," Pat thought. "its the same Pokemon that Red chose to start his journey, and soon it will be part of my team, my very first Pokemon."<br>"Finally," the professor said dramatically. "Last but not least, its Squirtle." The old man threw the ball, and out popped a small blue turtle with a brown shell and a hard head like Charmander's.  
>"Tle," it said.<br>"This one is perfect for Marshall, it looks powerful, and cute too, just like her," Pat thought.  
>"Now that you are familiar with the three starter Pokemon, you must choose yours, and because she is the only girl, Marshall shall choose first," Oak told the three teens.<br>"No fair," said Leo.  
>"Well ladies first," said Pat.<br>"Fine, but I'm next."  
>"Whatever."<br>"Hey guys," Marshall called.  
>"Yes," the boys called back.<br>"Shut up, I'm trying to make the most important decision of my life here," she yelled.  
>"Sorry," Pat called. Leo just shrugged.<br>"Alright," Marshall said, turning back to the Pokemon. She looked over each one critically. Finally she looked over at Oak and said, "I choose Squirtle."  
>"A wise choice, as this one is worth raising," said the Professor. He handed her Squirtle's ball. As soon as the ball hit her hand, Squirtle ran over to her and jumped into her arms.<br>"Squirtle seems to like you," he said to Marshall before turning to Leo "What Pokemon do-,"  
>Oak was cut of by Leo saying, "I choose Bulbasaur." The trainer hugged the grass type Pokemon while it hugged him back with two vines.<br>"Very well," said Oak, handing Leo Bulbasaur's pokeball. Then he said to Pat, "This means you have Charmander."  
>"YES, yes, yes, oh yeah, whoopee," Pat cheered, doing a victory dance until he fell over. Charmander walked over to him in a curious sort of way.<br>"Char?" it asked.  
>"Don't worry Charmander I was just joking around. I didn't mean to scare you," Pat told the little lizard gently.<br>"Mander, charmander, Char," it replied.  
>"So, you want to come with me on my journey?" Pat asked.<br>"CHARmander," replied Charmander, nodding.  
>"Great buddy," Pat said. then to Professor Oak he said, "May I please have Charmander's ball sir?"<br>"Certainly," said the Professor and handed Pat the ball.  
>"Thanks professor," Pat said.<br>"Oh don't thank me, I'm just doing my job," Oak replied.  
>"Well thanks anyway," said Marshall. "If theres anything we could do for you please tell us."<br>"Well," said Professor Oak. "There is some thing you could do."  
>"Sure, anything," said Leo.<br>"Well, I was told earlier that a package was sent to me, and it is being held in the Viridian City Pokemart," said the old man. "Could you get it for me?"  
>"Sure Professor, we'll do it, right guys?" Pat asked his friends. Marshall nodded and Leo shrugged indifferently.<br>"Great," said Oak. "Take route 1 to get there, and before I forget, Pats mom wanted to see all of you again before you left."  
>"Thanks Professor," said Pat. "Ready guys one two three. Return." Pat held out the Pokeball to his Charmander and a red beam of light shot out of it, enveloping his Pokemon and then shooting back into the ball. His friends followed suit. Then the three new trainers fast walked to Pat's house because their feet were still a little sore from running.<br>When the new trainers got to the house, Pat's mom was at the doorway, holding three pairs of sneakers, one red, one blue and one green, and three Pokeballs.  
>"Hello there," she said. "I have a Pokemon for each of you and a pair of sneakers in your favorite color. Each of the Pokemon are the same, but the Pokemon has three evolutions."<br>"I think I know what the Pokemon is," Pat said. He and his friends had learned about Pokemon in trainer school.  
>"Well lets see if your right, after you put on the running shoes," said his Mom. The teens slipped their new shoes on and then waited expectantly.<br>"Well here you- wait throw your new Pokemon first," said Pat's mom.  
>"Fine," Pat said. "Go Charmander." He through his Pokemon's ball in the air, and it opened in a flash of white light. Out of the light came his Charmander, who struck a pose, then laughed.<br>"Go Squirtle," said Marshall, throwing her ball in the air. Her Pokemon came out with a flip and landed kneeling in front of its trainer.  
>"Come on out Bulbasaur," said Leo. His Pokemon came out of its ball with a content smile on its face, and hugged Leo with its vines.<br>"They're all so cute," Pats mom squealed.  
>"Mooommmm," Pat said, exasperated.<br>"Sorry honey, anyway here are the Pokemon," she replied. She threw the pokeballs in the air. Out of each of the balls popped a small brown Pokemon with a bushy tail with a cream colored tip, and a cream colored mane. They had four legs and big brown ears.  
>"Vee," said the Pokemon. "Eevee."<br>"Wow, Eevee," breathed Pat.  
>"Their for us?" asked Marshall. Leo just smiled with his Bulbasaur... until an Eevee ran into him and knocked him over.<br>"This ones mine," he said, winded. He then grabbed the Eevee that knocked him over to show he meant that one.  
>"I'll take this one," said Pat, gesturing to the Eevee talking to his Charmander.<br>"I'll take this one then," Marshall said, picking up the last Eevee and hugging it close to her.  
>"Alright then," said Pat's mom. She handed the teens each of the Eevee's pokeballs. Then, after a few tears from Pat's mom, followed by awkward and embarrassing stories from again, Pat's mom, the new trainers were on their way to take their first steps into a whole new world.<p>

**Here is my first chapter, I hope you liked it. I edited some of the spelling and grammar errors from before. Also I would like to thank Leopardus for the review. Next chapter each trainers Pokemon on team, Levels and move sets will be in the forward. Comment but no flames, Please  
><strong>

** From Swimmerboss**


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals are jerks

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>I know I said that I would put the teams of the three main trainers, but instead of doing that at the beginning of the chapter, I think l'll do it at the end of the chapters instead. Anyway here is the chapter. Oh, by the way, I don't even come close to owning Pokemon.<strong>  
>Pats POV<br>So we ran through the grass, being attacked by about a million Rattata and Pidgey. On the bright side, our Pokemon were getting really strong. It was boring, battling all the same kinds of Pokemon over and over and over again. I wanted some real action, against a tough Pokemon, but at least my friends Pokemon, along with my own, were leveling up fast. Plus we were almost to Viridian, and there was supposedly a gym there. I heard a rustling noise in the behind me. Apparently my friends heard it too because we all flew around. Behind us was a little purple Pokemon that had a horn on the center of it's head and two spiky, diamond shaped ears. It had small spines running down it's back along with many scratches all over it's body.  
>"Look," I said, "A Nidoran I love all of their evolutions. I'm gonna catch it."<br>"Two problems with that, well three actually," said Leo. "First, it looks badly hurt already. Second, I don't think that Nidoran are even supposed to live around here. And finally, you don't have any Pokeballs."  
>"Good point," I said sheepishly. "Well, at least let me take it to the Pokemon center, because I will catch this Nidoran." As I said that I punched the air.<br>"Good luck with that, because it looks like Nidoran wandered down here from route 23 and got hurt, " said Marshall. "I'm not sure if it will trust anyone because of the beating its taken."  
>"It'll be fine," I said as he walked towards the little Pokemon. It growled at me as I got close. Thats when another Pokemon, one that looked like a ball of tan fur with a pig nose, charged out at me from the grass we saw Nidoran come from.<br>"Key," it said, "Mankey." Then it charged at me. I dodged out of the way, but it kept going and started karate chopping Leo. I would have laughed, except Nidoran chose that moment to double kick me. First hit connected with my chest. The second, well it was a bit to low for my taste. I fell onto the ground in a kneeling holding my privates.  
>"Hoh," I said, "hoh boy that, owwwww." Then I toppled over. I stood up slowly and drew Charmander's Pokeball from my belt. "Go-."<br>"Wait Pat," said Marshall. "We don't want to get them angrier."  
>"I agree with Marshall," Leo yelled, still struggling with the Mankey beating him up. "Don't anger them further."<br>"I know, I wanted Charmander to talk to Nidoran and tell them we mean no harm," I told my friends.  
>"Oh," Marshall replied. "In that case, Squirtle, Eevee, talk to these Pokemon. Tell them we want to help them." Her Pokemon appeared next to her.<br>"Eevee," chanted the little brown Pokemon.  
>"Tle," finished the tiny turtle.<br>"Go Charmander," I yelled. My fire lizard appeared next to me, looking ready to battle.  
>"Char," it said seriously.<br>"At ease buddy, I just want you to talk to Nidoran, alright?" I asked it.  
>"Mander," it said, now with a smile on it's face.<br>"Leo are yo-," I said as I looked to my friend. When I saw him, the words died in my mouth. He had two black eyes and a bloody nose. He was bruised in many places and his spiky gold hair was ruffled. Luckily he seemed to have been able to send out Bulbasaur, because Mankey was no longer hitting him, and the two Pokemon were talking to each other happily.  
>"Marshall, could you and your Pokemon look for any other hurt Pokemon. Also have them cover us in case this gets ugly," I told Mashall. Then to my Charmander I said, "Go talk to that Nidoran ."<br>"MANder," Charmander said and walked towards Nidoran.  
>Pokemon POV<br>"Hey Nidoran," Charmader called "Whats going on?"  
>"Go away." Nidoran growled weakly.<br>"Listen we just want help you, my trainer means you no harm."  
>"I hate humans, one of them hurt my friend Mankey, my sister, and me when he thought we were weak."<br>"My trainer isn't like that, he's really nice, I promise."  
>"Really?" asked Nidoran.<br>"Yes," Charmander assured him.  
>"Alright, I'll let him help us, but if he tries anything-," Nidoran said.<br>"He won't I swear," Charmander assured again. "And would you mind showing me your sister?"  
>"She's in there." Nidoran said and motioned towards the clump of grass he had originally jumped out of.<br>"Thanks," Charmander told him, "You won't be sorry."  
>Normal POV<br>"What was the matter Charmander?" Pat asked.  
>"Mander, char char mander." Charmander said.<br>"I can only kind of understand you Charmander," Pat said to the fire lizard. "I think you said Nidoran will let us help it, and there is a monster in Tokyo? Really what the hell is Tokyo, I've never even heard of Tokyo."  
>Charmander face palmed then shook it's head, "MANDER, mader, char mander."<br>"Oh, Nidoran has a sister," Pat said, "That makes more sense, how did I get there's a monster in Tokyo out of that? Anyway, where is she?"  
>"Char," Charmander said, pointing to the clump of grass Nidoran had shown him.<br>"In there, alright thanks buddy," Pat told his Pokemon and patted its head. Then he walked over to Nidoran. Nidoran growled at him but did not attack.  
>"Don't worry buddy, I won't do anything you don't want me to," Pat told it. "I just want to take you to a Pokemon center. The nurses there can heal you."<br>"Nido," Nidoran said weakly. Pat hoped that meant Ok.  
>"Great, I'l take you in one second," Pat said. Then he yelled over to Marshall, "There's a another Nidoran in the tall grass, and this one's a female."<br>"Really?" Marshall asked, beginning to walk over.  
>"Yeah, could you get her, and could you tell Leo to bring that Mankey to the Pokemon Center as well, just in case?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Great, thanks Marshall." With that Pat picked up Nidoran , and began to run with Charmander at his side. They bolted all the way to Viridian without any other encounters with wild Pokemon.<br>It was easy for Pat to find the Pokemon Center. It was a large red building in the center of town. Who could miss it? He ran through sliding doors and did his best not to run to the counter. At the counter there was a lady with pink hair and a nurses hat standing next to a pink oval shaped Pokemon with an egg pouch.  
>"Hello, are you the nurse?" Pat asked politely.<br>"Yes, my name is Nurse Joy, what can I do for you?" the lady replied.  
>"Well I was walking through Route 1 when I found this Nidoran and-" Pat began but was cut of by the nurse.<br>"Wait, there was a Nidoran in Route 1?" she asked.  
>"Yes, along with a Nidoran and a Mankey, I think a trainer caught them, but released them when they weren't strong enough or something."<br>"Ok, well is this Pokemon wild now?"  
>"Yes," Pat replied, "Why?"<br>Because," Nurse Joy said, "Because of a recent battle here, the only thing working is the instant heal, which only works on Pokemon in Pokeballs. That would heal that Nidoran in a flash."  
>"You don't have any other equipment!" Pat exclamed.<br>"I'm afraid not, to help you, you would need to catch Nidoran."  
>At those words, Nidoran raised its head.<br>"I don't have any Pokeballs," Pat said.  
>"Well we can provide one for you."<br>"Nidoran, what do you think?" Pat asked the poisen type. "I'll release you after."  
>Nidoran shook his head slowly as if it was making up it's mind about something. "Nido," he replied.<br>"You need to be caught to be healed, those marks won't go away with just some potion," Pat insisted, "I promise I will let you go right after."  
>"NI DO," Nidoran said exasperated.<br>"I-," Pat began but noticed Charmander pulling on his pant leg to get his attention. "What is it Charmander?" Pat asked his Pokemon  
>"Mander, mander man," Charmander. "What? Your saying that Nidoran doesn't want me to release it after I catch it?" Pat asked it.<br>"Mander," Charmander said, nodding his head.  
>"Is that true Nidoran?" Pat asked it.<br>"Nido," Nidonan said, nodding.  
>"Alright, well in that case, Nurse Joy, can I have that ball?" Pat asked.<br>"Sure," she replied. "Here you are." Then she handed him a red and white sphere.  
>"Great, well Nidoran are you ready?"<br>"Nido," Nidoran said, nodding his head. Then he jumped out of Pat's arms and landed on the floor.  
>"Alright then, go Pokeball," Pat yelled as he threw the ball over his head. The ball hit Nidoran on the head and opened. Nidoran was converted to red energy and was sucked inside of the ball. It shook once, twice, three times, then Click. Pat had Made his first capture.<br>"Alright!" he cheered, striking a victorious pose. "I caught a Nidoran!"  
>"Good job," said Nurse Joy. "Now I can take your Pokemon for you."<br>"Alright," Pat said. "Would you mind healing all of them?"  
>"Not at all."<br>"Great." Pat then returned Charmander to it's Pokeball and gave his three Pokemon to Nurse Joy.  
>"One moment please," she said. She then took the balls and walked to the back of the Center. A minute later she walked back with the Pokeballs on a tray. "Your Pokemon are fully healed, have a nice day and we hope to see you again," she told Pat.<br>"Umm, that last line's a little weird, but I should drop it for now," Pat thought. To Nurse Joy he said, "Thanks," took his Pokemon, and left the Pokemon center.  
>After healing his Pokemon, Pat went to the Pokemart and received the package for Oak. Then he walked out the door and down the street when he heard Marshall's voice calling him. He turned around to see his two best friends walking down the street towards him. He noticed that they both had a third ball on their Pokeball belts that they didn't have before, signifying that they had captured the other two wild Pokemon.<br>"Hey Pat," Marshall said when she got close enough not to shout. "I caught the Nidoran ."  
>"I kinda figured," Pat admitted, "And Leo caught the Mankey?"<br>"I did," Leo said.  
>"Cool, now we need to get this to Oak, soon," Pat said, showing his friends the box.<br>"Great, lets go," said Marshall. With that, the three friends ran back down route 1 and back to Pallet, encountering a few more wild Pokemon along the way.  
>When they got to Pallet town, the three trainers ran to Professor Oak's lab. They barged in the door, causing the Professor to jump in surprise and spill the coffee he was drinking.<br>"Sorry professor, didn't mean to scare you," Pat said.  
>"No no, its fine," Oak replied. "Did you get the package?" "We did," Leo said and handed Oak the box.<br>"And we caught some Pokemon, wanna see?" Marshall added  
>"Certainly," replied Professor Oak as he began to open the package. "Ah to hell with it, lets see your full teams."<br>"Great," Pat said. "On three guys one, two, three." The three friends grabbed the three Pokeballs from each of their belts and threw them into the air. Nine Pokemon materialized. The three Eevees, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Nidorans male and female, and Mankey. The Pokemon stood in front of their trainers and waited.  
>"Well, this is impressive," said Oak.<br>"Thanks," Pat said. " By the way, Professor whats in the box?"  
>"Oh, in the box are a shipment of Pokeballs, something the three of you need, come to think of it," replied Oak.<br>"Yeah, we kinda do," said Leo.  
>"Well, here are five for each of you, to start," Oak said as he handed them the balls. "Sorry I didn't have them before."<br>"Its fine, but we really have to go," said Marshall.  
>"Yeah, we want to get Pewter City as soon because the first gym is there," said Leo.<br>Pat looked at his friend quizzically. "I thought that the first Gym was in Viridian," he said.  
>"The gym leader has been away for Quite some time now," Professor Oak told Pat.<br>"Yeah a man told us that on the way to the Pokemon center," Leo said.  
>Pat shrugged. "Alright, whatever, lets just go," he replied.<br>The trainers ran out of the lab, up through route one about twenty more encounters with wild Pokemon. Then they decided to stay at Viridian Pokemon center for the night, because it was getting dark. In the morning the left the center and took off to down route 2 until they saw Viridian forest. From geography in school they knew a ton about Kanto and Johto, so they knew that through the forest was the quickest way to Pewter so they began to walk towards the entrance. Suddenly a boy jumped out from a rock and stood in the way of the traveling trainers. The boy looked about the same age as them, maybe a little older. He was tall, had long blonde hair, and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. Pat, Leo and Marshall stopped and stared for a second. The boy ran over to them, then pointed at Pat.  
>"I challenge you to a battle," he yelled.<br>"Fine," said Pat, "What are your rules?" "Three on Three, no substitutions, when one trainer knocks out all of the other's Pokemon the battle is over, can your tiny mind handle that?" The Blonde trainer asked.  
>Pat balled his hand into a fist, and replied angrily, "Yes I can. By the way, I never caught your name."<br>"I never told you mine, thats why you never caught it, and anyway its Jason." the other trainer replied. "Mines Pat," Pat said.  
>"I don't care," replied Jason. "Now stop yapping so we can battle."<br>"Fine, I choose my Nidoran." "Destroy the weak, Spearow."  
>The two balls were launched into the air and opened in a flash of white light. Pat's Nidoran appeared facing a bird that looked far more aggressive than any Pidgey. It had a very sharp looking beak, red wings and rough brown feathers on its head.<br>"Spear," it said.  
>"Spearow attack that weak Nidoran with aerial ace," Jason called to the bird.<br>"Nidoran, intercept it with double kick," Pat ordered his Pokemon.  
>Spearow's body became surrounded in white steaks as it flew at Nidoran. Nidoran began to run at Spearow. Then Nidoran jumped into the air and kicked out with glowing white feet. Spearow swooped down, avoiding the kicks. Then it shot upward and hit Nidoran from below. Nidoran flew through the air, crashed to the ground, and lay still with swirls for eyes.<br>"No Nidoran," yelled Pat.  
>"After only one attack to," Marshall commented.<br>"Nidoran return," Pat called as Nidoran was sucked back into its ball. "Charmander, GO!"  
>Charmander appeared with a flip then landing in a ready stance.<br>"Mander," It said.  
>"Charmander, lets pound that bird, use ember attack," Pat told the fire Pokemon.<br>"Spearow, counter with aerial ace," Jason yelled to Spearow.  
>As Spearow flew at Charmander it was met with a barrage of small orange flames causing it to be forced back.<br>"Grr. Spearow attack again with aerial ace," Jason screamed at his Pokemon.  
>This time the attack did land, but it seemed considerably weaker than it should have been. Seconds later the reason became clear as flames enveloped Spearow and it crashed to the earth.<br>"Ha! It got burned," Pat laughed. "Charmander end this with metal claw."  
>Charmander's hand glowed with silvery light and it slashed Spearow knocking it out.<br>"Yes!" Pat cheered, "Our first trainer Pokemon knock out." "You got lucky," Jason said. He returned the fainted bird to its ball and said to it. "Spearow, you can stay for now, but you can't lose a lot."  
>"You could be nicer to Spearow you know," Pat called to the other trainer.<br>"Pokemon need to be strong and disciplined to do well," was the reply. "Your Nidoran is proof of what happens when your nice to a Pokemon. Damn I am so happy I ditched it, along with those two others. All they were good for was target practice."  
>"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD," Pat screamed. "Thats no way to treat a Pokemon."<br>"Listen You train your way and I'll train mine, now lets finish this."  
>"Wouldn't be happier."<br>"Go Lapras."  
>A large Pokemon with a grey shell and a blue body appeared from the ball Jason threw. It had a long neck and a horn on its head, with with two flippers coming out of each side of its body.<br>"Lap Lapras," it said.  
>"Stand ready Chramander, I think that Lapras are awesome, and I know how tough they can be.'"<br>"Lapras use thunder,"  
>"Lapras knows thunder!" Pat said surprised, "Oh shit, Charmander, dodge and use ember attack, hurry!"<br>Lapras' body became surrounded by electricity and it launched a bolt of yellow lightning at Charmander. At the last moment Charmander jumped into the air and away from harm and fired another flurry of tiny flames that hit Lapras, ending the attack.  
>"Lapras you weakling, use surf. NOW!" Jason scremed the last part, obviously furious that Charmander even landed an attack.<br>"Charmander, end this with met-." Before Pat could finish the command, Charmander began to glow in a bright white light. As this happened Charmander began to grow taller and its head seemed to change. When the light faded there was a taller, red Pokemon with a small horn coming out of the back of its head. This Pokemon's nose was now more of a snout and the its fingers had grown into claws "CHARMEALEON, CHAR CHARMEALEON," It yelled "MEALEON."  
>"Charmander evolved into Charmealeon already?" Leo said, surpised at what happened.<br>"Well it makes sense, we have been training our Pokemon a ton, even if we haven't been gone long," Marshall told him.  
>"Well, I still think that its a little early, we left this yesterday." "Yeah and we have battled about a hundred Pokemon each since then."<br>As this argument was going on, Charmealeon countered the oncoming wave of water with a ball of yellow and purple flames. The shot blasted through surf and hit Lapas, knocking out the already weak Pokemon.  
>"Grr. Lapras return," Jason growled. "Listen if you weren't the one Pokemon my brother gave me I'd get rid of you right now."<br>"You are a horrible trainer, you know," Pat told Jason.  
>Jason shrugged, "It takes one to know one. Go Dratini, destroy the weak."<br>A small grey-blue serpent appeared out of the ball that Jason threw. "Tini," It said.  
>"Charmealeon, one more battle, can you do it?" Pat asked Charmealeon. Charmealeon thought for a minute, then nodded.<br>"Alright, hit Dratini with the attack you just used," Pat told Charmealeon.  
>"That was dragon rage idiot," Jason said.<br>"Well then, Charmealeon use dragon rage!" Pat told Charmealeon.  
>"Dodge it then use twister," Jason ordered Dratini.<br>Dratini never got the chance to move. The the energy slammed into it, knocking it out instantly.  
>"Dratini return you fuckin weak Pokemon," Jason said, beginning to point the ball at Dratini. Then he seemed to change his mind. "Actually don't return at all." And with that he chucked the ball as hard as he could at the ground, causing it to shatter on impact.<br>Then he kicked the dragon type away from him. Then he yelled to Pat, "I blew all my money on TM's, so I can't pay you, so just take these."  
>Jason side armed three discs to Pat, who caught them and slid them into his bag in one fluid motion. Pat recalled his new Charmealeon and said to Jason, "You jerk, train that Dratini, and it will get stronger." "I train Pokemon worth training," Jason said angrily. "If it can't win a battle, it cant get stronger."<br>"Listen asshole," Leo yelled causing The three other trainers to jump. "I am going to train that Dratini into the most powerful Dragonite ever. Then you'll be sorry you ever let it go."  
>"Whatever," Jason said. With that he walked into the opening of Viridian forest and disappeared from view.<br>"That bastard," Pat said as he walked over to his friends.  
>At the same time Leo began to walk towards the injured Dratini, taking a Pokeball from his belt as he did so.<br>"Leo are you really gonna catch that thing?" Pat asked.  
>"Obviously," Leo replied. He threw the red and white sphere at the dragon type. The ball shook once, then twice, then click. Leo had caught Dratini. Then he looked at his friends. "Ready to go?" He asked them.<br>Pat and Marshall looked at each other and nodded.  
>"Great, lets go." And with that the three trainers walked into the maze of of a forest and began the final lego of the trip to Pewter city. However, they didn't notice the two men dressed in black pop their heads up from behind a rock.<br>"Did you see that Dratini?" said one of the men. He had black hair and an excited look on his face.  
>"Of coarse, I did, along with the Charmealeon," said the other. This man had blonde hair and a deep tan, along with ripped muscles running down his arms.<br>"What about the Lapras?" The dark haired man asked.  
>"We should just go after the kids, not after the other guy, he is too prepared."<br>"What?"  
>"His bag was open, it was full of medicine and he also had three other Pokeballs on his belt."<br>"There are three of them and have ten Pokemon with them, I counted," the dark haired pointed out.  
>"With two of those Pokemon have fainted and their strongest is hurt, plus they might have other rare Pokemon Julius," The tan one said.<br>"Sorry Caesar," Julius hung his head  
>"I know that your an elite rocket, but you still are a noob, thats why I'm In charge," Caesar reminded him.<br>"I know sir, sorry."  
>"Shall we follow."<br>Julius perked up immediately, "Certainly sir," he replied.  
>And with that the two men silently crept from their hiding place and followed the other trainers into the forest.<p>

**And so ends chapter 2. Wow. Sorry It took so long My computer crashed and I fell behind on homework. Expect the next chapter in two to three weeks. Please comment and send OCs. One thing should I give Leo and Marshall rivals too? Should their be more romance between Pat and Marshall? I know I had Pat understand his Pokemon in one part of this chapter. I will continue to do that with all of our main characters Pokemon once the bonds are strong enough. Sorry if Charmander's evolution was to fast, but I always evolve my starter by Viridian forest so I thought Pat should too. Sorry if the trainers didn't really train, but I did metion them doing it behind the scenes**  
><strong>And as Promised the teams<strong>  
><strong>Pat:<strong>  
><strong>Charmeleon LV 17 (M) Moves: scratch, ember, dragon rage, metal claw<strong>  
><strong>Nidoran LV 13 (M) Moves: double kick, poison sting, scratch, leer.<strong>  
><strong>Eevee LV 14 (M) Moves: tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack.<strong>

**Marshall:**  
><strong>Squirtle LV 15 (F) Moves: tackle, withdraw, bubble, water gun.<strong>  
><strong>Eevee LV 14 (M) Moves: tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack.<strong>  
><strong>Nidoran LV 13 (F) Moves: double kick, scratch, tail whip, poison sting<strong>

**Leo:**  
><strong>Bulbasaur LV 15 (M) Moves: vine whip, take down, leech seed, poison powder<strong>  
><strong>Eevee LV 14 (M) Moves: tackle, tail whip, helping hand, sand attack.<strong>  
><strong>Mankey LV 13 (M) karate chop, leer, low kick, scratch<strong>  
><strong>Dratini LV 11 (F) twister, thunder wave, wrap, leer.<strong>

**Again Pleas comment, but no flames please. Swim, enjoy live another day and leave OCs please.**  
><strong>Swimmerboss<strong>


End file.
